


she

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [12]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Aliens, Confessions, Drabble, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other, Qurtveria, Wordcount: 100-500, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The strange feelings were becoming a bit much to keep secret, especially since they were the only other litan they enjoyed the company of. And, a part of them really wanted to call Qurti “she”, like one did when they were close with someone.
Relationships: Qurti/Xaveria (NEOKOSMOS)
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 1





	she

Xaveria didn’t have many friends, which was typical for a solitary species like a litan, a soon to be compie. They prefered to keep to themselves at all time, keeping their studies secret from anyone. But, there was one exception.

Their name was Qurti.

Qurti wasn’t that much older, they had hatched a bit over a year before Xaveria, meaning the litans were on about the same level of brain development. And that wasn’t all, Xaveria deeply admired them, and, over the past months, had felt that their relationship had grown from casual friends (not that litans usually had friends) to, a form of entanglement, atleast to them. Feelings were hard, especially since they were a..  _ different  _ type of litan, and they couldn’t wait until they could regulate them. They felt  _ attached _ .

And, the strange feelings were becoming a bit much to keep secret, especially since they were the only other litan they enjoyed the company of. And, a part of them really wanted to call Qurti “she”, like one did when they were close with someone.

And that was what they were about to ask them.

Qurti had been sitting down, writing down a report on a regular holographic screens, their claws neatly pushing the holographic keyboard.

They had taken a deep breath, and then spoke up.

  
“Qurti,” they awkwardly said. “I need to ask you something.”

They turned around, and Xaveria was already internally screaming, asking themself WHY they had brought it up.

But Qurti just nodded.

  
“Okay, what’s it about?”

Xaveria felt their cheeks turn blue and they closed their eyes, a bit nervous and embarrassed, while their tail coiled against their leg as a sort of protection. The young litan was more nervous than they had been their entire so far. Then, they exposed their neck and tilted their head as far backwards as they could, showing that they trusted them.

“Can… can I call you… she?”

Entanglement was a complex concept when it came to compies, and they weren’t even compies yet! So, Xaveria, a litan hardwired for a solitary lifestyle before their upcoming surgery, asking another litan if they could use an entanglement pronouns, that meant it was serious to them.

They had expected to be rejected immediately, but instead they felt Qurti’s tail intertwine with their own, which was a highly intimate procedure that caused Xaveria to blush harder, surprised. And as they looked up, they felt one of Qurti’s scaly hands touch their neck, they claws by their scaled skin, a soft exchange between them.

Xaveria slowly put one of their hands on Qurti’s back, and the litan let out a laugh.

“Does that answer your question?”  _ she  _ asked Xaveria.

Yes, it did.


End file.
